Sandcrawler
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Mining Digger Crawler | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Corellia Mining Corporation | prijs = 110.000 tot 150.000 Credits | lengte = 20 meter (hoogte) 36,80 meter (langte) | snelheid = 30 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 10 tot 50; 4 piloten 12 ingenieurs 1 clan leider 40 helpers | passagiers = 60 tot 1500 | vrachtcapaciteit = 3 tot 50 ton (1500 Droids maximum) | affiliatie = Jawas | era = }} 250px|thumb|Sandcrawler De Sandcrawler, was een enorm rupsbandvoertuig dat door de Jawas op Tatooine werden gebruikt als mobiele basissen om hun materiaal en metaal in te verzamelen en te verwerken. Bouw & Uitzicht De Sandcrawlers waren eigenlijk aangepaste Corellia Mining Corporation Digger Crawlers die voor de mijnindustrie naar Tatooine waren gehaald. Tijdens de eerste kolonisatie werden de M-ETTs geleverd door Czerka Corporation. De Sandcrawler werd gebouwd om te fungeren op een ondergrond waar Repulsorlifts moeilijkheden konden ondervinden. De Sandcrawler kon het beste werken op droge, harde ondergronden zoals deze van Tatooine. Er bestonden verschillende soorten en types van Sandcrawler maar de meeste voertuigen werden aangedreven door acht massieve rupswielen en een verouderde Ka/La Steampowered Nuclear Fusion Engine. Het meest gebruikelijke model had de vorm van een trapezium en was zo’n 20 meter hoog en bijna 40 meter lang. De snelheid van een Sandcrawler was uiteraard beperkt en het voertuig haalde zo’n 30 km/h. De Sandcrawler was een extreem stabiel voertuig dat zelfs de ergste Sandwhirls op Tatooine kon weerstaan zonder te kantelen. De rupswielen hadden voldoende kracht om de Sandcrawlers over de heuvels te laten rijden op Tatooine. De Sandcrawler had vooraan een hele grote laadplank waardoor men rechtstreeks in de grote laadruimte terechtkwam. Het voorste deel van het voertuig bestond voornamelijk uit laadruimtes waar zo’n 50 ton vracht in kon worden vervoerd. Deze ruimtes waren voorzien van laadkranen, lopende banden en opslagruimtes. Bovenaan bevond zich de cockpit en net daaronder de navigatie ruimte. In deze twee kamers kon heel wat crew plaatsnemen. Het achterste deel van de Sandcrawler bestond uit de motoren en uit de reactors waar de bewerkingen van de ertsen en grondstoffen plaatsvonden. Oorspronkelijk kon het interieur van de M-ETT klimatologisch worden aangepast zodat de warmte of koude van buiten geen effect had op de crew of passagiers van de Sandcrawler. Aan de zijkant had de Crawler een trapje waardoor je het voertuig kon betreden. Aan die plaats hing er ook een Repulsorlift Tube om kleine vrachten mee op te ‘zuigen’. De meeste Sandcrawlers hadden een bruinachtige, roestachtige kleur door het veelvuldig gebruik. De M-ETT Multi-Environment Tracked Transport was een model Sandcrawler dat door Czerka Corporation werd ingevoerd op Tatooine en de voorloper van de huidige generatie. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Sandcrawler zijingang De Sandcrawlers kwamen oorspronkelijk op Tatooine terecht door de mijnindustrie. Zowel Czerka Corporation, Tagge Mining Corporation als Corellia Mining Corporation maakten Sandcrawlers die hen moesten helpen om de kostbare metalen en ertsen uit de bodem te bewerken zoals bijvoorbeeld gebeurde op Corellia. Maar uiteindelijk bleken de meest waardevolle stoffen zich al op de bodem te bevinden en was de mijnindustrie een maat voor niets geweest. Op het einde van de mijnperiode op Tatooine bleven de Sandcrawlers achter. De kost voor de firma’s om de tuigen weer te verschepen was te groot en men hoopte dat de Jawas interesse hadden om hen over te kopen en tot schroot te herleiden. Maar wat niemand verwachtte, was dat de Jawas de Sandcrawlers herbouwden en ze zelfs gebruikten. De Jawas maakten van de Sandcrawlers hun mobiele basissen en fabrieken om hen te helpen tijdens hun speurtochten naar rommel en metalen wrakstukken in de woestijn. De Sandcrawlers veranderden de leefwijze van vele Jawa clans. Door de enorme voertuigen konden de clans nu veel grotere hoeveelheden rommel vervoeren door de woestijn. Terwijl een deel van de clan in het fort verbleef, werd een Sandcrawler op pad gestuurd (meestal met ongeveer 50 Jawas aan boord) op zoek naar unieke vondsten. Weldra reden talloze Sandcrawlers (hoeveel precies was niet bekend) door de Dune Sea. Zelden reden Sandcrawlers samen. Dit gebeurde enkel bij een kampplaats of kleine mobiele smeltovens of tijdens de jaarlijkse Jawa Meet waarbij alle Sandcrawlers samen kwamen om goederen en verhalen uit te wisselen. Wanneer de buit té groot was, gebeurde het dat een bevriende clan werd gewaarschuwd om de buit te delen. thumb|250px|Droids in de Sandcrawler De kolonisten vonden het idee wel amusant dat de Jawas de Sandcrawlers hadden ingepalmd maar begonnen op de duur uit te kijken naar een komst van zo’n Crawler die zij soms met een vuurpijl waarschuwden. De Jawas stopten dan bij de nederzetting en stelden hun gerief tentoon zoals allerlei metalen beplating en Droids. Er waren uiteraard ook nadelen om te onderhandelen met Jawas. Men wist nooit waar een voorwerp vandaan kwam en hoe lang het zou werken. Maar tegen een Sandcrawler kon men best niet te veel herrie schoppen. Hoewel Blasters schoten het mechanisme van de voertuigen kon lamleggen, waren weinig wapens op Tatooine in staat om de vaartuigen te stoppen. Tegen Sand People en Krayt Dragons boden de Sandcrawlers een uitstekende bescherming. In 0 BBY nam de Sandcrawler van Nebit R2-D2 en C-3PO gevangen. Zij belandden in de Droid ruimte waar de Jawas de Droids bewaarden. Vervolgens hield de Sancrawler halt aan de Lars Moisture Farm. Later werd de crawler zwaar onder vuur genomen door Sandtroopers waardoor de Sandcrawler moest stoppen. De Jawas werden door de Sandtroopers vermoord. Taken thumb|250px|Jawa camp in 22 BBY De Jawas troepten met z’n allen samen in de Sandcrawlers in de smalle doorgangen en passages. Bovenaan de crawler hadden ze hun kleine slaapruimte waar ze in zakken sliepen aan de muur. De Jawas begrepen niet altijd waarvoor elk mechanisme in de Crawler diende maar ze hielde de machines draaiende met hun eigen methodes en technieken. Niemand begreep hoe de Jawas de machines konden blijven draaiende houden, gezien hun ouderdom en het gebrek aan een stevige onderhoudsbeurt. Jawas waren constant bezig met de Sandcrawler te herstellen en zaten nooit stil in het voertuig. Helemaal bovenaan in de cockpit bevonden zich Jawa spotters die met Electrobinoculars de horizonten afspeurden naar weerspiegelingen van metalen voorwerpen in de vlakke zonnen van Tatooine. Wanneer een object werd gespot, haastte de Sandcrawler zich naar de locatie en riep de clan leider een team samen dat het voorwerp moest gaan halen. Meestal werd de zijdelings trap gebruikt maar voor grotere objecten werd de voorwaartse laadplank gebruikt. thumb|left|250px|Jawa Meet Wanneer het voorwerp op de juiste plaats lag in de Sandcrawler, startte het voertuig opnieuw zijn motoren. Het voorwerp werd door de Master Scavengers gekeurd op bruikbaarheid. Ofwel werd een voorwerp gekozen als bruikbaar ofwel als onbruikbaar. Onbruikbare voorwerpen werden op lopende banden geplaatst die richting de smeltovens van de Sandcrawler gingen. Daar werden deze verbrand en veranderd in brokken of platen metaal die onder andere dienden om een Sandcrawler te verstevigen waar nodig. In sommige Sandcrawlers huisde er een Jawenko Lava Beast, afkomstig van Mustafar, in de lava van de smelters. Voorwerpen die als bruikbaar werden beschouwd, werden dan nog eens onderverdeeld in twee soorten. De eerste soort was meteen klaar om te verkopen en werd gestockeerd in één van de talloze vrachtruimtes. Droids kwamen vaak in deze categorie terecht, ook al fungeerden ze niet meer helemaal zoals het moest. Een Sandcrawler kon maar liefst 1500 Droids vervoeren. Voor een verkoop werden meestal de beste modellen geselecteerd. De tweede soort waren objecten die eerst moesten hersteld worden. De Jawa herstellers gingen het voorwerp bewerken totdat het opnieuw presentabel of functioneel was. Daarbij werden vaak onderdelen verwisseld en op andere objecten gebruikt. Dit maakte de Jawas niet uit, zolang het voorwerp maar werkte. Specificaties Motoren * Girodyne Ka/La Steampowered Nuclear Fusion Engine Achter de Schermen *De Sandcrawler werd door Colin Cantwell en Ralph McQuarrie ontworpen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Sandcrawler in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Star Wars Chronicles *Complete Cross-Sections *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Visual Guides *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine *M-ETT op de website van Wizards of the Coast category:Grondvoertuigen category:Corellian Mining Corporation category:Czerka Corporation category:Tagge Mining Corporation Categorie:Corellia Mining Corporation